TiK ToK
by Shy-Hime
Summary: Harry is the bane of everyone in Surrey's existence, most likely Wizarding World as well. He is friends with Shuuichi Minamino and Hiei, oh the horror. The Gundam Pilots have just moved to Privet Drive. Well, doesn't that spell hell for you? CRACK! NOW ONE-SHOT.


TiK ToK

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/AC or Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Harry is the bane of everyone in Surrey's existence, most likely Wizarding World as well. He is friends with Shuuichi Minamino and Hiei, oh the horror. The Gundam Pilots have just moved to Privet Drive. Well, doesn't that spell hell for you?

WARNINGS: HAS NO PLOT! YAOI! CRACK! INSANITY!

Pairings: HieiKurama QuatreTrowa HeeroDuo HarryWufei

-----

Harry James Potter was humming. He wasn't just humming either; he was skipping, as well. It did not bode well for the neighborhood of Surrey. Immediately everyone closed their curtains and locked their doors. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you're asking, a group of five young men were moving in the house just across the street from Harry's relative's house. Harry paused tilting his head, new neighbors? He tapped his chin thoughtfully before grinning widely. With one last glance at the teens moving items into the house he entered his temporary home.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans wisely kept out of her nephew's way as he moved throughout the kitchen, baking…something. She couldn't tell what it was yet, and quite frankly she didn't want to know. Harry's steady humming rang clearly through the house, warning the Dursley family to leave him alone. The oven beeped and another grin spread across Harry's pale face. With oven mitts covering his hands he carefully took the pan out of the heated oven.

When the pan was placed on top of the stove to cool it revealed it to be a large strawberry pie. Harry's smile softened slightly, he was not one to turn down the opportunity to make new friends considering the friends he had were frauds. With careful and steady hands he decorated the top of the pie with cool whip and cut and full strawberries. Before he forgot he turned the oven off and let the pie cool.

With him being of age now and almost done with schooling he could freely use magic, and he used it to his full advantage. He placed protective charms over his pie so Dudley wouldn't eat it and then went upstairs to his room. He shed his current clothing off and gathered new clothing, leaving him in just his boxers. Standing in front of his unblocked window he contemplated his wardrobe, not noticing one of the new teens staring at him from the window across the street.

Harry finally decided on an outfit. He quickly stripped of his boxers and pulled on a pair of tight leather pants. He then slipped on socks, then a pair of knee-high, white lace up boots. He quickly tucked in his pants and slipped on a white tank top, over it he put a emerald green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He fingered the simple back cloth around his neck for a moment before shaking his head and exiting his bedroom.

He took the charms off his pie and picked it up placing a lid on it. He left the house, humming. Without looking he crossed the street. He made it across safely, considering there was no cars and the teens were apparently done moving in so the truck was gone as well. He paused to stare at the shiny car in the driveway right next to the motorcycle. He raised an eyebrow and gave a whistle, then shook his head, muttering, "Stop admiring the vehicles, Harry, bad Harry, bad!!"

He sighed and then continuing his way to the front door. He paused, should he knock or ring the doorbell? He could just to both…or…A decidedly evil grin overtook the seventeen years olds face. He tested the doorknob, placing muffling charms to hide the fact he was, and his grin went wider when the door proved to be unlocked. "Heh…" With great dramatic flair Harry flung the door open and shouted, "Anybody want pie fresh from the oven?"

Harry's emerald colored eyes went cross eyed as he stared at the barrel of the gun pointing at his face. Harry blinked, "Is that how you greet everybody or am I just special?"

A muffled snort came from further in the house, and another voice whined, "Can we keep him?"

A soft, but firm and amusement hinted voice replied, "No."

"But-"

"He said no, Maxwell!" another voice whispered harshly.

Another snort came, but this time it was from Harry. The teen holding the gun clicked the safety off. Harry quirked an eyebrow, "All I was doing was bringing pie over, there's no reason to point a gun at an innocent neighbor."

"How did you enter the house when the door was locked?" the teen's voice was cold and hard, but Harry shook it off, having heard worse.

He shrugged an innocent look on his face, "The door was locked?" The teen's finger started to press the trigger. Harry's face went into blank, 'are you an idiot' mode. "If you shoot me, the gunshot will echo through the neighborhood. That would bring unwanted attention to you five as well as me, seeing as I am well known around the neighborhood, and as much as I'm sure most of them would want me gone, there would still be people out for your blood, considering I haven't written out a will and I'm the last of my line, thus leaving money unattended and never to be obtained. Then this would all go legal and going legal means paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork, and I'm sure we all know that paperwork is sent from hell to torture all of us poor mortals. So in short, it would bring lots of problems if you shot me."

The voice that had whined before spoke again, "Are you _sure_ we can't keep him?"

"Yes, Maxwell," the harsh voice whispered again.

A new voice joined the conversation in a stage whisper, "Why are we whispering?"

"You mean we can keep him?"

"NO!"

Harry's grin turned evil, "But I'm sure he'll take care of me! He would be held responsible for everything I do! This means feeding, bathing, taking the blame for everything I do, doing all sorts of naughty things to me and more!"

There was brief pause of silence, then, "Whoa, if that isn't evil then I don't know what is."

"I pride myself in twisting people's words and coming up with witty replies, it's a hobby if I do say so myself. Anyway, could you take the gun out of my face it's a bit disconcerting, even if I've been in the face of death many times before, but hey, I doubt you'd want to listen to my unbelievable stories, and I am blabbering, aren't I?"

"Who are you?"

Harry's eyebrow raised again, "Me? I am Harry James Potter; you're neighbor across the street and the current bane of everyone's existence. Nice to meet you. Can you move the gun now?"

The messy haired brunette cautiously moved the gun, clicking the safety back on. "Heero Yuy."

Harry's lips curved into a smirk, "What does the great pacifist, Heero Yuy have to do with anything?" Of course, Harry knew the teen was introducing himself but the guy looked like someone who was fun to tease.

Heero grit his teeth, "My name is Heero Yuy."

Harry hummed, rocking on his feet, still holding his pie, and stated "I know."

Heero blanched, but blanked his face right after. Suddenly four other teens entered the entry way. The first was a soft looking blonde aristocrat with blue eyes. "My name is Quatre Winner," the blonde introduced quietly.

The next was a tall man with reddish brown hair that was cut so that a long bang covered his left eye, but the one that was showing was a green color. "Trowa Barton," it was short and to the point.

The second to last one was a Chinese teen with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and dark brown eyes. "Chang Wufei," he grumbled folding his arms across his chest and glaring of to the side, cheeks dusted pink, not that anybody noticed.

The last one was a brunette with a meter long braid, and blue eyes, but they kind of looked purple as well. A large grin threatened to split his face in half, "The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!"

Harry slipped into an identical grin, "Harry Potter is the name; retorts are my game! That's me in all of insanity's glory!"

And that was where it all went downhill and straight to the pits of hell.

-----

Shy-Hime: This is what happens when have too much energy and its way too late in the night and that I had a large cup of eggnog…haha…


End file.
